


that’s love, sammy.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, S12 &S13 coda, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, fuck the spn writers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: S12 &S13 short fic.





	that’s love, sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s rlly short ik i jus realized i never wrote abt this and i’m still pissed they didn’t have them kiss when cas came back so i needed to get this out

Castiel. Castiel. Castiel. Gone. 

Castiel was gone. Dean feels like throwing up, like crying, like screaming but he doesn’t do any of it. He just sits, holds the angel and stares into the darkness where the portal was. After an hour he looks down at Cas and a tear rolls down his cheek. “I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry.” His voice breaks and he sobs. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Dean whispers and rocks Castiel in his arms while crying. 

Later, after they’ve burned him, after Dean stared numbly at the angels body being destroyed, when they’re looking for son of the devil he breaks again. His hearts already fractured, he isn’t holding up well he knows. “Bring him back. All he ever did was what he thought was right, he deserved better, longer and you know it. We need you Chuck, we need you to help us. I need you to bring him back.” Dean prays behind a fast food restaurant. No one responds. He punches the door. 

“Castiel was my father.” Jack tells him and Dean’s heart breaks all over again. He says the kid is evil, doesn’t let him in because he knows what happens every single time he does. Someone dies, everyone dies. Sam gets close to Jack, Dean waits for the switch to flip, for the kid to be exactly like his father. Nothing happens. They’re driving when he gets the call. He picks it up, thinking it’s probably someone needing them for a hunt. “Dean,” Castiel’s rough gravelly voice that he loves so much says and breath is punched out of him, he nearly crashes. 

“Cas?” Dean whispers into the phone, scared. “I need you to come get me.” Blunt as ever, just like the Castiel he remembers. The thought that this could be a trap is in the back of his mind but he’s so stunned he just says yes and starts driving. “Okay if it’s a trap the kid will kill whatever it is right?” Dean says when they’re a few minutes away and Sam sighs. “I guess.” Knowing he can’t fight his brother on anything involving Castiel, he’s tried before. He pulls Baby into an alley, it’s lit up from neon lights and he sees a figure sitting by a pay phone, he sees a beige trench coat and his breath catches. 

The angel stands when he hears the doors of the impala open. Dean approaches slowly, Jack in tow just in case. “Is it really you Cas?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. “You- you’re dead. We saw you die.” Sam says in disbelief and Castiel runs a hand through his hair like Deans seen him do a million times. “I annoyed an ancient cosmic being and here I am.” Castiel says gruff as ever and Dean believes him, before he really registers it he’s walking to the angel. Dean grips the trench coat and smashes their lips together, harsh and desperate and healing. Castiel is still for a moment but his hand finds its way to the back of Dean’s neck and they fit like a puzzle. 

He doesn’t really notice the tears falling down his cheeks until they’ve broken apart and Castiel wipes them away and cups his cheek. “Took you long enough, Winchester.” Castiel whispers and Dean rolls his eyes, Sam coughs. Dean flicks his brother off and Castiel chuckles before hugging Sam and then Jack. While Castiel is hugging Jack, Sam walks over to him and they lean against the impala watching the two. “Glad to see you’re finally embracing whatever that whole thing is.” Sam says and Dean just smiles and bumps shoulders with his brother. “That whole thing is love, Sammy.”


End file.
